Hydrogel contact lenses are popular due to their comfortable, soft, and hydrophilic properties compared to rigid gas permeable (RGP) contact lenses. Soft hydrogel contact lenses are often manufactured by cast molding a polymerizable lens precursor composition in a two part mold where each mold half has an optically acceptable lens-defining surface consistent with the desired final lenses. In conventional cast molding procedures, each mold half is injection molded in an injection molding apparatus and includes an optically acceptable lens-defining surface resulting from the injection molding process. Cast molding procedures are typically used to mass produce large volumes of contact lenses, including silicone hydrogel contact lenses, with a fixed number of pre-determined properties or specifications. Current cast molding procedures are not practical in producing customized toric contact lenses, such as contact lenses that are made to order based on an individual's prescription or on a limited number of prescriptions, or in producing contact lenses with properties or specifications that tend to be ordered or prescribed less frequently. For example, high volume cast molding procedures in which each mold half of a mold assembly is only injection molded and includes parameters to shape the final optical properties of the lenses is not desirable when producing less common toric lenses. Instead, customized or made to order contact lenses have been described as being produced by lathing RGP or soft lenses from polymerized contact lens buttons. In addition, lathed silicone hydrogel contact lenses have been described which include lathing the polymerized silicone hydrogel lens forming material into a contact lens, such as by U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,000 and U.S. Publication Nos. 2006/0001184 and 2006/0004165.